


Double or Nothing

by Methoxyethane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice, spending time with Aomine-kun again. Of course, their friendship wasn't the same as it had been back in middle school, but Kuroko thought maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was the chance for something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double or Nothing

There were many things in this life Kuroko Tetsuya were grateful for. As of this moment, the thing he was most thankful about was this:

Aomine Daiki, currently rolling on the ground and playing tug-of-war with Kuroko’s dog. “Aw, come on boy! You want it you gotta take it from me! You want the stick? You want the stick you gotta fight me for it! Come on, boy!”

And while it was true that since finding him last year Nigou had grown into a far larger dog than anyone had expected (much to poor Kagami’s dismay and terror), he was still under thirty pounds and about as aggressive as a late-blooming dandelion. Rather than being provoked into attacking Aomine’s hands like he was going for, Nigou’s strategy for stealing the branch from Aomine was to grab one end with his teeth and then roll around on his back to twist it out of his grip. “Damn it, stop doing that, it’s cheating! I swear to god you’re not smarter than me, you little asshole.” Aomine yanked the stick back out of Nigou’s mouth and playfully shoved the dog over, rolling him onto his back to Aomine could aggressively rub his exposed belly.

And despite how much Kuroko was enjoying watching, that line was too good of an opportunity. “Aomine-kun, isn’t saying that the same as admitting he _is_ smarter than you, though?”

His friend visibly jumped in his skin, head snapping around to look at Kuroko. “JESUS, Tetsu! Why you always gotta fuckin’ sneak up on a guy?” Nigou, still on his back and wagging his tail stupidly, barked in greeting.

“I apologize. Are you done losing to my dog yet, or are you ready to lose to me?” He tossed the basketball he had been off retrieving while Aomine had gotten distracted by his dog towards his friend’s broad chest.

Even while in the process of standing up, Aomine caught it easily, scoffing. “Psfffttt. You can’t say shit like that until you can actually win in one-on-one. Against anyone, at all ever.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroko said airily. “I am in peak physical condition. This, sir, is the body of an athlete.” He held up one arm, flexing it and intoning flatly “Kapow.”

Aomine dramatically swept a hand to his head. “Oh man! You gotta put those bad boys away or you’ll get charged with carrying a lethal weapon! You know I can’t get into any more trouble with the cops!”

“Not after last summer when that cult you joined got into that string of train robberies.” Kuroko agreed sagely.

Aomine snorted in laughter, the hand holding the basketball bouncing it into an easy dribble. “Well, you'd know all about that, being the one to start that cult in the first place.”

A tiny smile spread across Kuroko's face, and Nigou dragged his stick off the court to gnaw the bark off. “All this charisma I'm oozing had to be taken advantage of, Aomine-kun; it'd be a waste if I didn't use it to change the world. What better way to ignite the flames of revolution than my Church of the Bleeding Sun?”

The bark of Aomine's laughter was startling; loud and genuine and something Kuroko had missed hearing greatly. “You're so weird, Tetsu! How did I forget how freakin' weird you can be?” He asked, shaking his head without sounding like he was complaining even a little bit. “Alright then, Reverend Moon-eater, let's see what you've got. Twenty-One, loser buys dinner?”

“That sounds like a scam to get me to buy you food, Aomine-kun.”

Daiki just laughed, catching the ball on one fingertip and sending it into a spin without looking. “Nah, I got an idea for a handicap. How 'bout I can only take a shot if the ball has been passed to me by Nigou.”

Kuroko looked at his dog, who was currently dragging his stick into circles in the dirt patch just outside the bounds of the court. “Nigou is a dog, and as such has no concept of 'teams.' I think even if we have taught him to steal and pass the ball, he'll give it to me just as often as you.”

“He might pass to you more since he's your dog,” Aomine agreed with a shrug.

They both looked at the dog for a few moments as he dropped the stick and flopped onto his back, rolling around in the dirt he'd just stirred up.

“I'll take that bet,” Kuroko decided firmly.

In the end however, to spite Aomine and Nigou's best efforts to cheat in his favor, Kuroko lost quite terribly.

“ _Why_ ,” Tetsuya panted, leaning over his knees. “Does my dog like you better than me?”

“I don't think it's that he likes me _better_ ,” Aomine defended, not looking particularly bored, but certainly not looking tired. “...As much as it is that I have trained him to associate me with basketballs and fetching, where he thinks of you as like. Food and love and a home and stuff. So. Obviously he'd give me the ball. I doubt it's personal.”

“I hate you so much.”

A shrug. “Yeah, I have that effect on people. So, what's for dinner?”

Kuroko just shook his head, looking at the sky. “A rain check. It's getting late, and Momoi-san informed me that you have homework that needs to be done. We've stayed out late enough.”

“Whhaaaat? No! You have to keep hanging out with me.”

“I really don't see how I do.”

Aomine picked at his ear with one finger like the mature person he was. “Well, for one thing, we both know there's no way I'll actually study if left to my own devices.” his face lit up like he'd just realized how brilliant he is. “Actually, that's not a bad idea. We can order something to eat, and when I get distracted you can misdirect me back to my homework, right?”

“I don't really think that's how it works. Nor does it sound like any kind of fun.”

“Come on Tetsu!” Aomine rolled his eyes dramatically, grabbing the discarded basketball off the ground and slinging one arm casually over Kuroko's shoulder to steer them away from the court. “Me and your dog just spent two hours trying to cheat for you and you STILL couldn't win. You owe me food, damn it.”

Kuroko had also apparently forgotten how pig-headed his friend could be. “At least let me get my bag,” he sighed.

 


End file.
